The present disclosure relates to the field of communication and electronic technology, and particularly to an information processing method and an electronic apparatus.
With the progressive development of technology, the office working mode of people also has great changes, and electronic apparatus applied in an office environment becomes more and more diversified, so that office intellectualization is increasingly higher. When there is a meeting, people can use electronic apparatus having a capacitive touch screen such as a PAD, a notebook computer or the like to make meeting record and meeting interaction, the capacitive touch screen of the electronic apparatus can respond to a touch operation of the user to satisfy user's requirements.
However, the inventor of this application has found that the above-described technology at least has the following technical problems in procedure of implementing the technical solutions of the embodiments of this application:
(1) Since the capacitive touch screen can only detect a position of the touch control of the user but cannot recognize the identity of the user, there is a technical problem; a dedicated specific region cannot be divided for a specific user on a large size capacitive screen, according to position information of the touch control of the specific user to be used by the specific user.
(2) Since a dedicated specific region cannot be divided for a specific user, when a plurality of users use one capacitive touch screen, there is problem that personal privacy of each user cannot be protected effectively, thus, degree of using experience of the user is reduced.